1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote-controlled lock, particularly to one composed of a bottom base, a transmission motor, a connecting rod, a sleeve, a deadbolt, a spring and a casing. The unlocking button of a remote controller is pressed to start the transmission motor to rotate clockwise together with the stop member on its shaft to let the stop member disengaged from the stopper of the sleeve and enable the sleeve and the deadbolt to be moved inward to compress the spring, thus finishing unlocking of the remote-controlled lock. On the contrary, the locking button of a remote controller is pressed to start the transmission motor to rotate counterclockwise together with the stop member on its shaft to let the stop member block the stopper of the sleeve. Thus, the sleeve is restricted in position and unable to be moved inward, and the engage member of the deadbolt is engaged in the engage groove of the engage base of a doorjamb to finish locking of the remote-controlled lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional door lock, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a housing 10 provided inside with a lock base 11. The lock base 11 is provided at one side with lock rods 110 able to extend out of through holes 100 in the sidewall of the housing 10 and be inserted in an elongate groove 141 in the sidewall of a bolt base 140 on a doorjamb 14. Besides, the lock base 11 has a lock core 111 with a keyhole 112 provided respectively at the inner and the outer side. A pull plate 12 is fitted in the inner side wall of the housing 10, having a fixing plate 120 inserted in the guide rail 101 of the housing 10 and contacting the fixing plate 102 of the housing 10. In addition, the housing 10 is provided inside with a deadbolt 13 having one end inserted through the fixing plate 102 of the housing 10 and secured with the fixing plate 120 of the pull plate 12, with a spring 130 fitted around one end of the deadbolt 13 near the pull plate 12. The deadbolt 13 has the other end fixed with a stopper 131 able to extend out of a through hole 103 in the sidewall of the housing 10 and be inserted in the elongate groove 141 in the sidewall of the bolt base 140 of the doorjamb 14. Thus, a key is inserted in the keyhole 112 of the lock core 111 and turned around to drive the lock rods 110 and the stopper 131 to move inward toward the housing 10 and be disengaged from the elongate groove 141 of the bolt base 140 of the doorjamb 14 to perform unlocking of a door lock.
However, a conventional door lock has its lock rods 110 locked only by a key, therefore it is easy to be unlocked by common unlocking tools, having hardly effect of anti-theft.